Lexi meet Buster
Lexi has grown up, three years ago Zadavia: Lexi! Wait up! It was Zadavia, she came here to visit her Zadavia: Lexi. Do you want to go out of the City? My Brother is working at Planet Freleng and he don't want to come with me. Lexi: Not today, sorry. Zadavia: Why not? Lexi: Do you remember my friends, that we save Acmetropolis? Zadavia: Danger Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam? Lexi: Yes. Zadavia: I wonder what happen to them. I'm really miss them so much. Lexi: They are far away. But I know we'll see them again. Zadavia: Yes. Of course we will. Lexi: And the other boy. Zadavia: What other boy? Lexi: The one who was a leader to me and my friends all the time- we have alot of adventure to save Acmetropolis and all the Planets. His voice always used to be there... but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel so awful about it. So I told myself. I'm not going back to the city until I remember everything about him. Zadavia: Are you are you didn't make him up? Buster: (voice) Lexi is head is hurt Back to Buster Buster is still falling Buster: Marina...? What's happening to me? Lexi (Voice) Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Lexi. Buster: Lexi... I know you. You must be that girl he like and who was on his team. Lexi: Who? Please, a name. Buster: I'm Buster. Lexi: Okay, Buster. Can you tell me his name? Ace: (Voice) You don't know my name? Thanks for nothing, Lexi. Lexi: Huh? Ace: Okay. I think I'll give you a hint. Start with an "A". Back to Lexi Lexi wake up Zadavia: Are you Alright? She ran off and put a bottle to the water and it drifting away Zadavia: What is that? Lexi: A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the bunny I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'm find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter where I start I just know it. Zadavia: Hmm. I hope he gets it. Lexi: He will. Start with an "A". Right, Ace? Computer: Restoration at 79% At the Computer room A Black Coated man is toss the Crystal up ZoN: His progress is astounding. ????? 2: So what happen? He put the Crystal on the Pouch ZoN: Marina's encounter with Buster, put his heart in contact with Lexi's. And that, in turn, affected Ace. You see... ?????: Marina. She's a wonder. ZoN: She wasn't born like other memories. She can interfere with the hearts and Memories of Ace and his Ancestors friends with him. ?????? 2: But who's memory is she? ZoN: I could tell you... But first perhaps you could tell me your true name? He take of his hood, it was Mephiles the Hedgehog Mephiles: It's Mephiles. ZoN: (Laugh) It's an Honor to see you, Mephiles!